Candy
by toma QED
Summary: ada yang suka makan manismanis ?


**Candy**

"HoaAAaahhhH…" Roy menguap lebar seperti anak kuda nil. "lieutenant…bisakah kau mengurangi paperwork ini sedikiiit… saja ?" tanya Roy memelas pada Lieutenantnya.

Riza hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Bagaimana anda dapat menjadi fuhrer kalau kelakuan anda setiap hari seperti ini ? Kalau memang anda menjadi fuhrer, bagaimana jadinya masa depan Amestris ini ?"

CREK ! tepat menusuk sasaran.

"oke..oke… aku ngerti…" katanya lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia terjatuh tidur.

Lieutenant hawkeye hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah colonel pemalasnya itu. Perlahan dikeluarkannya senjata super duper powernya, yaitu sepucuk senapan, yang ia todongkan ke arah kepalanya.

CLIK !

"AAAHH…iya..iya…sudah cukup foto-foto Elyciamu padaku, Hughes !" teriak Roy sambil bangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Hawkeye ?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah riza berubah, disaat ketika ia mendengar kolonelnya memimpikan sahabat mereka yang sudah tiada lagi. "sir… anda bermimpi tentang dia lagi ?"

Roy tidak menjawab. Memang, belakangan ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap malam ia bermimpi berada di dalam penguburan Maes, atau scene ketika maes dibunuh, dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa… hanya memandang dengan penuh kengerian atas kematian sahabatnya.

"sir ? anda tidak apa-apa ?"

Roy tersentak dari pikirannya. "ya…tidak apa-apa…."

"Kalau begitu, tolong segera menyelesaikan tugasmu…" perintahnya, datar, seperti biasanya.

Hawkeye kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memulai kembali membaca buku yang tadi sempat terhenti ia baca. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya telah Selesai dari tadi. Hanya saja, karena adaya perasaan tanggung jawab dari dasar hatinya, yang _memaksa_nya untuk tinggal dan menjaga kolonelnya.

"Hawkeye…." Panggilnya kembali. "kau belakangan ini aku mengalami mimpi buruk…"

"tentang perang ishbar ?" tanyanya menerka-nerka. Ia tahu, Roy benar-benar trauma atas apa yang telah ia lakukan ketika perang ishbar. Ia butuh beberapa bulan untuk bangkit kembali, setelah ia sadar telah membunuh 2 orang dokter yang tidak bersalah, hanya karena itu adalah 'perintah atasan'.

Tiba-tiba sepintas bayangan muncul di benak riza. _Bukan…bukan perang ishbar…._ "atau…." Ia sedikit tertahan mengatakannya, karena pada buktinya ia sendiri juga masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama, dan terkadang ia takut jika-jika ia harus sepertinya yang meninggal dalam pekerjaan, atau lebih buruknya lagi—seperti Gracia, yang ditinggalkan. "apakah hal yang mengganggu anda itu…Brigadier General ?"

Roy mengangguk lemah. Wanita itu seakan-akan mengetahui segala sisi kehidupannya. Ia dapat membacanya sama seperti membaca buku.

Terjadi keheningan antar mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian, jam tepat berdentang lima kali. Riza segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan memasukkan berkas-berkasnnya dalam tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja Roy yang masih bertumpuk dengan kertas-kertas, dan Roy amat berharap, Riza berjalan untuk mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan menyelesaikannya di rumah…tentu saja untuknya.

Tidak… bukan itu yang terjadi. Riza berjalan ke arahnya dan ia meletakkan sesuatu di atas mejanya.

"permen ?" tanyanya heran.

Wanita itu menangguk. "makanlah. Itu bisa menambah energimu untuk menyelesaikan paperwork yang banyak ini…juga rasa manisnya akan membuat anda lupa pada semua kepahitan yang anda pikirkan. " Lalu ia segera berjalan ke luar dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang kemudian tertutup itu.

Roy hanya dapat tersenyum, sambil membuka bungkus permen itu dan menghisapnya. "hhm ! manis…. Sama seperti yang memberikannya."

_**Fin**_

XXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxx

**Author's comment** : Aww… roy makan yang manis-manis… how cutee….. Review ! Review ! Kalau roy dapet tenaga dari makan permen, aku dapat tenaga dari reviews ! Oh iya… sebelom lupa, mau kasih thanks banget buat semua yang udah nge-reviews…. Seneng deh, ada yang suka corat-coret ini orang aneh ini… soalnya ya gitu…memang banyak yang mengira aku aneh….

Soal cepetan update, kayaknya itu termasuk hal yang cukup susah… yah…itu karena koko-cici resek yang memonopoli komputer…(sedihnya jadi anak paling kecilll….) ditambah lagi koneksi internet yang suka nge-hang…akh ! jadinya, mungkin bisa di update 1 bulan sekali, atau paling cepat 2 minggu sekali… sori, ya… tapi aku janji, sekali update, bakal lumayan banyak sekaligus…(itu pun kalau memang enggak bulan-bulannya guru-guru kurang waras di sekolah ngasih tugas banyak…) dan aku bakal ngebela-belain buat bikin fansfic2 ini…

(sigh) rasanya aku makin cerewet aja… reviews ! reviews !


End file.
